El amor Screto de mary a Ib
by Ksinon
Summary: Es sobre el amor que tiene mary a ib y sus sentimientos Ib va a buscarla a ella para ir a una heladería a tomar helado todo iba bien hasta que a ib le llega un mensaje y se va de forma triste entonces al rato llega una llamada de ib diciéndole a mary que va intentar volver al mundo de gueterna y hay comienza todo
1. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

**Capitulo 1 : Reencuentro **

** Ib & Mary**

-Hoy saldremos** c**on mary a comer helado estoy emocionada hace mucho que no hacemos cosas juntas con la escuela y cosas por delante ademas ella va un año mas que yo es simplemente sorprendente su inteligencia supera la mía pero que esperar de ella comprende mas cosas que yo en menos tiempo... bueno estoy tan emocionada esta allí sentada se ve muy linda con su típico atuendo cuando le refleja el sol-

-Se acerca a donde se encuentra mary despacio con nervios encima-

-h-hola mary , como estas ? - lo dijo con un poco de nervios-

-hola ib - le salio una sonrisa gigante - hace cuanto que no te veo -

-la miro fijo - quieres ir a la heladería conozco una buena - dijo ib con una sonrisa al final

-claro, yo te sigo ib

- ib agarro la mano de mary fuerte y la llevo hacia la heladería, se dio media vuelta y vio que mary esta levemente sonrojada -

- mary, ¿estas bien ?

-Si, estoy bien ib y bueno por donde esta esa heladería ?

Por aquí mary -señala a la heladería- -estaba frente un parque gigante en el parque había arboles con hojas rosas pasto verde claro brillando con el sol había leves ráfagas de viento pasando por sus costados llevándose las hojas rosas-

-Llegamos -dijo ib muy emocionada corriendo hacia la entrara de la heladería -

-Oye ib espérame - dijo mary tratando de seguirle el paso de ella -

-ib soltó la mano de mary al entrar y compro los helados rápidamente saliendo de la heladería agarra la mano de mary de nuevo y le da un helado a mary -

-Toma mary Jejeje -le sale una risita al darle el helado a mary -

-mary agarra el helado con gusto y sostiene la mano de ib - oye ib vamos a sentarnos en esa banca de la plaza

-esta bien vamos -mira a mary con una sonrisa mientras la sigue-

-se sientan ambas en una banca de la esquina donde se puede apreciar el cielo -

-oye ib y ¿como te va en tus clases ? - le pregunta medio preocupada comiendo su helado-

- a mi me van bien aprobé la mayoría de las materias y tal vez pase de año y a ti como te van mary ?

-Eh, emm.. bien jejeje

-¿Segura ? No me estarás escondiendo algo cierto ? -la mira fijo y algo seria -

-S-si estoy segura ib

-De pronto suena el celular de ib, saca su celular, ve que es un mensaje y lo lee, la cara de ib cambio

completamente- -Oye ib ¿sucede algo malo ? -la mira a sus ojos los cuales parecen preocupados-

-N-no, estoy bien mary ... - luego de un momento un silencio enorme apareció por unos segundos -

-ib se levanta de la silla rápidamente - me tengo que ir mary lo siento -la mira con ojos lagrimosos-

-esta bien -lo dice mary triste -

** Mary**

Que me sucede , que extraño esto que siento .. al ver a ib triste que le habrá sucedido que se ha tenido que ir no lo entiendo no le he agradado todavía a lo mejor o necesito saber mas de ella ahgg.. no se ni que me sucede por un principio y que estupideces estoy diciendo no puedo ser tan idiota ... sera mejor que la valla a ver no quiero que este mal ni yo preocuparme mas por ella

-Una hoja de diario choca con la cara de mary y mary agarra el papel-

-Eh, veamos que es esto, la obra gueterna abre sus puertas nuevamente, que extraño espero que ib no tenga esa idea loca de ir a ver que sucede y intentar salvar de nuevo a ese estúpido chico extraño ..

-Suena el celular de mary, ella rápidamente lo saca de su bolsillo y lo contesta-

-Hola , ¿quien habla ?

-Mary , soy yo ib

-¿Que sucede ib ?, ¿estas bien ?

-Si, estoy bien , oye abrieron otra vez el museo ire a buscar a garry e intentare salvarle -

-mary al escuchar eso queda en silencio -

**Fin Del Capitulo 1**


	2. Capitulo 2: El Regreso a Gueterna

**Bueno esta es la segunda parte de mi fanfic espero que les guste :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <span>El Regreso Hacia Gueterna<span>**

**Mary:**

-¿Estas loca ?, ¿volver a ese mundo de nuevo ?, ¿como si se cello el portal?.. -decia Mary preocupada -

-No estoy loca Mary. Salvare a Garry a como de lugar el me salvo muchas veces se lo debo... ,

-la voz de Ib se escuchaba trizte al final-

-P-p-pero Ib, porfavor quedate conmigo no volvamos allì nos hara mas daño porfavor Ib -decia mary entristezida -

-No hay peros Mary, volvere al mundo de gueterna por Garry. Si me quieres ayudar bien y si no ire sola -Decia Ib enojada -

-Esta bien... Iremos ... -Decia Mary de forma fria -

-Okey, te veo en el parque a las 2 de la tarde , te esperare -Dijo ib y luego colgo -

-Tras el cortado mary no le quedo mas que llorar - , -Porque, porque ib, porque no entiendes que no existe mas Garry que quedo enserrado y lo mate yo, tal vez eres pequeña para la realidad... - -Lo penso mary mientras que lagrimas caian de su rostro hacia sus manos frias el viento la congelaba a ella hacia mucho frio y estaba sola oscureciendo -  
>-Creo que es hora de ir a casa ...- Dijo Mary luego de limpiarse las lagrimas - ¿Porque estoy llorando encima, porque me duele el pecho.. diablos mejor me apresuro y voy a descansar tal vez mañana se me pase -.<p>

**Al Dia Siguiente..**

-Suena el despertador - Eh?, ¿que hora es ? -mira al despertador y el despertador indica las 1:30 - diablos, llegare tarde a ver a Ib -dijo Mary apresurada mientras se levantaba de la cama, cuando se levanto fue corriendo hacia el armario- que ponerme veamos.. vestido de colegiala, estamos en verano no creo que sea util, mm... usare este que es el que use cuando estube en gueterna -se pone su vestido verde - mm.. es algo molesto pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo uso, bueno es hora de irme -sale corriendo de la casa pero antes de irse la cierra con llave y revisa su relog, el relog indica: 1:40 - diablos diablos y mas diablos llegare muy tarde -corriendo hacia el parque, cuando llega ve a Ib -.

-Perdona, si te hice esperar, es que me quede dormida-

-Esta bien Mary, vamos la galeria de gueterna esta por abrir - Dijo Ib emocionada -

-Vale, te sigo -agarro la mano de ib , la cara de Mary se habia sonrojado algo-

- Estas algo sonrojada, pero igual te ves linda -dijo Ib antes de salir del parque caminando-

-Emm.. -se sonroja mas Mary - mejor vallamos mas rapido -apresura el paso Mary -

-Oye, tranquila jeje.. esta aqui el frente -llegan a la galeria de gueterna-

-Esta bien entremos -sujeta la mano de Ib fuertemente-

-¡Vamos ! -Dijo Ib super emocionada con una gran sonrisa -

-Ambas entraron a la galeria de gueterna -

-Y Emm.. ¿Recuerdas como entraste Ib ? -Pregunta Mary algo nerviosa -

-Si, es por aqui -la lleva a un agujero grande parece un universo-

-Waow, parece un universo o algo asi -dijo Mary sorprendida -

-Ib Sujeta la mano de Mary fuerte y ambas saltan -

- Ahh ! -Gritan ambas y caen sentadas-

-Ib, la proxima me avisas cuando me hagas saltar asi -dijo Mary enfadada -

-Tranquila Mary seguimos vivas, ¿no? es lo que cuenta, jejeje.. -se rie Ib en voz baja-

-Esta bien vamos estaria, por aqui de segura -

-Vale te sigo Mary -la sigue -

-Luego de caminar como por horas, encuentran una habitacion oscura entran alli y encuentran un sujeto tirado en el suelo -

-¡G-g-garry ? ! -Grita ib corriendo hacia el cuerpo-

-Eh? I-Ib, ¿eres tu ? -la abraza -

-Si soy yo idiota, -lo abraza con toda su fuerza-

-Ahg, Ib tranquila, estoy algo lastimado mi flor no tiene muchos petalos y estoy muy devilitado - dice Garry-

-Ejmm... Ejmm.. -dice Mary algo enfadada - Bueno ya lo encontramos ahora busquemos una maldita salida

-Oye esta bien Mary, tranquila no vez que esta dañado y Garry, ¿donde esta tu flor ?

-No lo se.. la perdi hace dias pero como veo alguien la esta rompiendo porque no paran de salir moretones -

-Esta bien la buscaremos - dice Ib algo preocupada-

-Bueno esta bien busquemos esa maldita flor y nos vamos -dice muy enfadada Mary-

-Vale, vamos.. , Garry quedate aqui porfavor -dice Ib -

-Ib, yo te esperare en la otra habitacion -dice Mary pasando por una puerta en el fondo-

-Garry sujeta a Ib- que bueno que has vuelto -se acerca al oido de ella- te extrañe mi niña -

-Ib se sonroja- y-yo tambien Garry -le da un beso en la mejilla - volvere pronto.. -dice Ib saliendo de la habitacion -


End file.
